callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
KillCam
The KillCam, short for Kill Camera, shows a player's death from the perspective of the killer. The KillCam is displayed in the view of first or third person, whichever is the last that the viewer spectated in. First person is the default view. The KillCam is useful for identifying how the player was killed, identifying possible hackers, or to locate enemy positions. It is found in all Call of Duty games, except for those on the Wii or ones that lack multiplayer altogether. The KillCam has been updated in recent Call of Duty games, which now feature a camera system that will lock on and follow grenade trajectory, bombs from airstrikes or artillery strikes, a thrown Throwing Knife and Tomahawk, a shot Ballistic Knife, Care Packages and the perspective of air support or dogs. C4, Claymores, and Satchel Charges will be shown in third person as the camera tracks the player's path to the explosive's detonation. However, the KillCam is seen from the killer's perspective even if the death was caused by a falling Care Package/Emergency Airdrop or exploding scenery such as a car or a red barrel. If the viewer is not hosting, the maximum rate of fire that the KillCam can display is usually around 600 RPM. It is often seen as an annoyance by snipers and campers as it gives away their location easily once the victim is familiar with the map. However, for snipers, this can be easily avoided by staying scoped in after killing someone, thus making it harder for the victim to pinpoint the killer's position. thumb|right|360px|Killcam in Call of Duty Black Ops The KillCam can be skipped if the player does not wish to view it by simply pressing 'Square' on the PlayStation 3, 'X' on the Xbox 360 and 'F' on the PC. If the player is permitted to respawn, skipping the KillCam will immediately do so, with the exception of Sabotage and Capture the Flag. Otherwise, the player is taken into spectator mode until the next respawn time or round, depending on the game type. Note that claymores and C4 only disappear upon respawning, so in instant-respawn games it may be advisable to not skip the KillCam in the hope someone will run into the player's claymore and die. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the KillCam has been improved with a Game/Round Winning KillCam, where the player witnesses the winning kill in the game or round. In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the Final Killcam is the last kill in any match/round, no matter the gamestype. If it is a killing based game type, such as Team Deathmatch, it is usually the kill that reaches the score limit. However, if time runs out before the score is reached, the Final Killcam is whatever the last kill in the game was. In objective based games, the Final Killcam is the last kill before the objective is completed or time runs out. Killcams under these circumstances can be from both the winning or losing team. During the Killcam a players controller will only vibrate if it is their kill being shown in the final killcam. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the Final Killcam is the same as it was in Black Ops, except for the fact that it shows the last kill by the winning team in any match/round, rather than just the last kill by anyone in the match/round. Game Winning KillCam Since Modern Warfare 2, there has been a type of KillCam known as the Game Winning KillCam. It shows the last kill of a match, or the most recent kill of the match before it ended. This has also been featured in Black Ops as well. However in Modern Warfare 2 ''the Game Winning Killcam will only apply if the kill won a round or a game of any gamemode that supports this feature. In ''Black Ops and Modern Warfare 3, the last kill made before the end of the round or game will always be in Game Winning KillCam. Limitations The KillCam is a log of actions rather than a video recording. When the KillCam is played, the game automatically plays back the sequence of events according to the log. As a result, the KillCam does not show certain elements that are not recorded in the playback, such as lag. This is more recently evident in Modern Warfare 2, in which players do not properly appear on the Heartbeat Sensor in KillCam. Also because of this method of recording, KillCam does not show real-time changes to the map or terrain. For example, bullet holes, smoke trails from a launcher and broken glass will retroactively appear in the KillCam despite having not already occurred at that particular point in time. According to the developers, the Nintendo Wii's lack of a Killcam is due to its RAM limitations. Some servers and gametypes, such as Hardcore modes, disable the KillCam to prevent players from easily finding enemy locations upon dying. Mostly in Call of Duty: Black Ops if the final killcam is right during the end of the game it limits bullets being fired. This means on the killcam that if the killer used 3 shots to kill someone, it will show exactly 3 shots being fired. Also the player cant keep firing their gun if they get the last kill in team deathmatch or if they get the kill on the last second, it will only let the player fire the amount of bullets that would kill the enemy, unlike in Modern Warfare 2. Glitches *A glitch can occur in both Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: World at War where the KillCam is not shown in the usual 1st person view, but in 3rd person. If this happens, the player can rotate around the person that killed them as if he/she were a spectator. *Another glitch with the KillCam can be activated when changing classes while watching the KillCam, but this only happens in game modes that have a respawn delay (e.g. Headquarters, Hardcore Team Deathmatch, etc.). Once the viewer has switched classes, the KillCam ends immediately, and the viewer will be spectating either the place where they just died or the place where their killer was standing when they had changed classes. *Using Second Chance in Call of Duty: World at War can cause KillCam errors if the user stays alive for long enough - it seems as if the game's KillCam memory gets glitched after a period of heavy killing. *Another glitch is that if a player is killed by a stationary explosive device that has been triggered by an enemy, the KillCam will focus on the enemy player's position at the time of the explosion, instead of how they caused it in the first place. In the event of cars and barrels with long time delay between being lit on fire and exploding, the KillCam could instead show the enemy player simply walking around, and then getting a random hit marker. *Sometimes if the player that is killed fires their weapon right before getting killed, it will not show in the killcam. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, getting an 'afterlife' kill while watching killcam will count towards the prone shot challenge, regardless of whether or not the player was prone while making the kill. *Recoil is not always displayed on the KillCam. It is only displayed when it had a factor in whether the enemy hit or missed. This is probably done to save frame rate. *Sometimes in World at War, when a player dies from bleeding out while in Second Chance, the KillCam will simply show what their killer was doing at the time of the bleed out. *In all three Modern Warfare games, the M16A4, FAMAS, M93 Raffica, and Type 95 often fire only two shots per burst in the KillCam. *Players can sometimes see the edges of the terrain and the black area underneath most maps when viewing the KillCam from an Air Strike. This is most prevalent in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the KillCam can occasionally be "zoomed-in", although this effect is not present while aiming down the sights. This only happens when viewing a player in third person before watching the Game Winning KillCam. *Some weapons, especially sniper rifles, will sometimes appear to miss the player, but this is due to lag. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, a glitch can occur where the KillCam is 20–40 seconds long. This is caused when a player kills another player to earn a Predator Missile, Precision Airstrike or Harrier Airstrike. The player then uses the killstreak reward on the same person he killed, but only resulting in a hit-marker. Finally, the injured player kills himself for assisted suicide, which triggers this killcam. *Another glitch can occur when connection is interrupted whilst watching the path of the grenade that just killed the player. Humorously, the grenade will pass through the floor like a ghost. Note: the object can also be a Throwing Knife. *Sometimes being killed by a Harrier, Attack Helicopter or Pave Low will cause the player to be unable to skip the killcam. *While the killcam does show the enemy's perk loadout, 'pro' versions will not be stated unless both players have unlocked them. However, the 'pro' emblem is still visible. *Glass and cars do not respawn during killcams. *If the player looks at their pause screen radar while the killcam is playing, it will show the killers radar, including the location of his teammates at the time. *If the player kills someone with certain weapons, and simultaneously holds down button to use a throwing knife, it will appear that no bullet has been fired, but the enemy will still drop dead in the killcam. *If the player was holding a grenade while getting shot, the smoke of the exploded grenade will be seen from the start of the killcam. *In the KillCam of the Bots in Combat Training, it will look like their guns will have no recoil when shooting. However, in the final killcam, their gun will show very small, if any, recoil when firing at the target. *If somebody is reloading when the killcam starts, it shows the reload starting "late" - the player is shown as reloading as soon as the killcam starts, and the sound is delayed as well. *Sometimes on burst fire weapons, the audio track is played for the three round burst in normal time will the killcam is in slow motion. *Occasionally in Call of Duty: Black Ops, if one throws a Willy Pete then dies or kills someone, it appears in the KillCam that the smoke is there before the player actually throws it. *Some weapons (even when they do not use Double Tap or Rapid Fire) may seem to have a faster rate of fire, but this is due to lag. *Smoke from a smoke grenade will not appear in the Killcam. Trivia *If the player presses the use key/button twice before the killcam starts, it will completely skip the killcam and respawn the player. However, due to Wave Spawn Delay, the player may have to wait to respawn. *It is possible to see killstreak rewards during the killcam from the player's killer in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. In Call of Duty: Black Ops, this feature is not present. *In Modern Warfare 3, if a player is watching a KillCam, their voice chat can be heard by the enemy that just killed them. *In Modern Warfare 3, if a player gets killed by a headshot, the KillCam will be renamed as "Headshot Cam." Gallery Cod camping.jpg|The KillCam in Call of Duty. COD4killcam.jpg|The KillCam perspective in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. World at war killcam.jpg|The KillCam in Call of Duty: World at War Killcam_mw2.png|The KillCam in Modern Warfare 2. Killcam bo.png|The KillCam in Call of Duty: Black Ops. M16sight.png|The KillCam in Modern Warfare 3 Category:Game Terms